forgiving
by SugarString
Summary: sekuel dari traitor. usaha Belgium untuk meminta maaf kepada Hungary..


fic kedua yang merupakan sekuel dari traitor

hetalia dan karakternya punya hidekaz himaruya sensei

hungary:elizaveta

belgium:belle

luxembourg:luxie

spain:antonio

liechtenstein:lili

belarus:natalia

* * *

Belle's POV

Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?

Aku berjalan ke kamarku. Pikiranku kacau. Aku bahkan tak menyentuh makananku tadi. Membuat kakak dan Luxie cemas setengah mati. Mereka piker aku sakit lah, apa lah. Oh sungguh, mereka itu terlalu sister complex kepadaku. Tapi aku tak memedulikan itu sekarang.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya. Tanda aku sedang tak ingin diganggu sekarang. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke kasurku. Kupeluk boneka beruang hadiah ulang tahun yang lalu dari Luxie. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh. Menyesal. Aku nggak pernah merasa sebersalah ini. Tidak saat aku memecahkan vas antik kakak, bahkan tidak saat aku tak sengaja melukai jari Luxie. Tidak, ini lebih dari semua itu.

Biasanya, aku selalu mencurahkan semuanya ke Eli. Tapi.. tidak sekarang. Semuanya sudah berubah tak lebih dari 5 jam yang lalu. Dimana, Eli mengatakan semua yang ia pendam dalam hatinya. Kata-kata yang memutuskan tali persahabatan kami. Tapi.. ia nggak salah.. itu salahku..semuanya salahku!

Matanya Eli, memancarkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya, begitu menyedihkan, hingga mampu menyayat hati yang mendengarnya. Tapi ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Senyuman yang meyedihkan.

Oh, tuhan… apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"Hiks.." aku menangis semakin keras. Kuusap air mataku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi.. usahaku sia-sia saja. Air mataku tetap saja terus mengalir. Aku mengubur kepalaku di bantal. Isakanku terdengar ke penjuru kamar. Aku terus menangis hingga sesuatu terbesit di kepalaku. Minta maaf. Ya, aku tak bisa begini terus. Aku harus meminta maaf. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku hanya untuk berhenti lagi. Minta maaf, kedengarannya memang mudah, tapi.. pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana?

Aku memusatkan seluruh pikiranku ke satu pertanyaan itu. Memeras otak untuk mencari solusinya. Sungguh, ini lebih susah daripada menjawab pertanyaan di kelas.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir, aku akhirnya menemukan sebuah ide brilian. Aku akan membuatkan waffle coklat kesukaannya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Simple, memang. Tapi kuharap ini bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami.

Aku bangkit dan segera mengambil jaket yang tergantung di lemariku. Aku berlari keluar dan menuruni tangga. Tak lupa aku pamit dengan kakak dan Luxie. Aku melangkah keluar rumah, berharap masih ada minimarket yang buka di dekat rumah. Hawa dingin malam yang menerpa tubuhku tak kurasakan. Pikiranku membayangkan ketika Eli menerima hadiahku ini. Senyumku mengembag begitu membayangkannya.

Aku disambut oleh sang penjaga toko yang tidak begitu kupedulikan. Aku bergegas menuju rak makanan, dan dengan cekatan mengambil bahan-bahan yang kuperlukan. Setelah membayarnya, aku berlari keluar. Ingin rasanya aku cepat-cepat menjejakan kakiku di dapur. Tapi di tengah perjalananku, hujan turun. _Oh, yang benar saja…_ pikirku. Aku mencoba mempercepat langkahku. Tapi, yang namanya hujan… kadang tak kenal ampun. Dari rintik gerimis, hujan turun makin deras dan semakin deras hingga akhirnya tercipta hujan lebat. Tapi, berhubung rumahku sudah dekat, aku terus melanjutkan untuk berlari menerobos hujan.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku disambut oleh kakak yang segera cemas begitu melihat ku basah kuyup. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku langsung bergegas menuju ke dapur, meletakan peralatan memasak di atas meja, dan mulai memasak.

* * *

_Huuf… akhirnya selesai juga…_

Aku meletakan waffle nya di dalam kulkas. Supaya nanti pagi tinggal dipanggang saja. Aku melirik jam dinding. Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam 1 malam. Ternyata waktu bergulir begitu cepat."Hoaahm.." aku menguap lebar. Sebaiknya aku tidur sebelum kantukku makin menjadi-jadi. Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamarku. Tangga yang hanya mempunyai beberapa anak tangga saja terasa seperti puluhan. Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur untuk memuaskan kantuk yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

* * *

Di sekolah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi mendengarkan pelajaran. Sepertinya aku kurang tidur. Tadi pagi saja aku hampir telat masuk. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memedulikan itu. Kalau hari ini aku bisa berbaikan dengan Eli, semua kerja keras itu tak akan menjadi masalah.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Bunyi bel yang nyaring membuyarkan lamunanku. Tak terasa jam istirahat dating juga. Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Aku bangkit dari kursiku. Kugenggam bungkusan berisi waffle coklat itu di tanganku.

Aku menyusuri lorong untuk mencari Eli. Aku menuju ke kantin. Disanalah tempat favorit Eli sewaktu istirahat. Aku mempercepat langkahku begitu mendekati kantin. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Disanalah Eli berada. Ia bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang hanya kukenal sebatas nama saja. Seperti Lili, Natalia, dan.. entahlah.

Aku menghampirinya. "Eli.. bisa bicara sebentar?"

Ia menoleh kearahku. Matanya sudah tidak memancarkan kesedihan lagi, melainkan.. takut? "Iya..sebentar"

"Oh, oke, kutunggu di taman yah" aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Sempat aku menoleh kebelakang. Eli tengah mohon pamit dengan teman-temannya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di taman. Aku berbalik ke arahnya. Matanya terlihat sedih lagi. Cepat-cepat ku mulai pembicaraan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Umm.. Eli-" tak sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku karena Eli memotongnya

"Apapun yang akan kau katakan, tolong cepat.." ujarnya lirih. Ia masih menghindari kontak mata denganku. Sebegitukah kekesalannya padaku?

Aku menarik napas sebentar. "Eli.. aku ingin minta maaf"

Eli terdiam. Matanya terlihat kaget. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Belle.. aku-"

"Oh ya, aku juga membuatkan ini untukmu" aku menyodorkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi kupegang."Waffle coklat kesukaanmu"

"Belle.." ia memulai."Kalau kamu masih mau melukaiku, lebih baik… nggak usah.."

_A-apa? Kenapa? _" Tapi Eli! Ini sungguh-sungguh!" aku agak sedikit berteriak.

Ia terdiam. "Bagaimana aku harus tahu? Ini memang benar atau hanya bohong saja?" dia berteriak. Sepertinya dia masih sakit karena kejadian itu…

"Eli.. aku- Ukkh!" tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Pandanganku mengabur."B-Belle?" rasanya aku sudah tak kuat lagi."Belle!" sempat kudengar suara Eli sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

_Dimana aku?_

Ku kedipkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum pandanganku membaik. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyesuaikan terangnya ruangan ini. Putih. Yang kulihat adalah langit-langit berwana putih.

"Belle!" seseorang memanggilku

"Eli..?" aku menegok ke arahnya. Matanya sembap. Seperti habis menangis

"Syukurlah.. kau baik-baik saja" mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang sudah lama tak kulihat darinya.

"Eli.. dimana aku?"

"Kau di klinik sekolah"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku disini?"

"Tadi kau pingsan" katanya sambil mengusap matanya."Beruntung ada Antonio di dekat kita" ia melanjutkan."Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan?"

"Sepertinya gara-gara kehujanan kemarin.."

"Hujan?"

"Iya.. waktu aku membeli bahan waffle itu, aku kehujanan. Sepertinya aku juga kurang istirahat.."

Eli terdiam."Belle.. maafkan aku.." ia menangis

_Hah? _"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"S-sebenarnya.. aku mau memaafkan mu…tapi…" ia mengusap air matanya."Kalau mengingat kejadian itu.. rasanya susah sekali…"ia melanjutkan. "Tapi.. kali ini kau benar-benar tulus meminta maaf.. oleh karena itu.. aku memaafkanmu.."

Aku tersenyum lemah. Senyum paling bahagia yang pernah kuperlihatkan."Aku mengerti Eli.. ini semua salahku.. tapi sekarang, aku mau kita memulai dari awal"

"Iya.." ia tersenyum dan memelukku."Aku senang kita bersahabat lagi.." walaupun agak sesenggukan, aku bisa mendengar nada bahagia keluar dari mulutnya

"Aku juga senang.." aku memeluknya balik

Persahabatan itu, ada kalanya seperti kupu-kupu. Saling mengenal saat menjadi ulat. Ada pertengkaran kecil dan diam-diaman saat menjadi kepompong. Dan persahabatan yang asli akan muncul saat menjadi kupu-kupu. Kisah kupu-kupu adalah kisahku dan Eli

* * *

yayayay! selesai!

buat nyasar-tan sekuel nya udah jadi nih

mind to review?


End file.
